Dinosaur King The Final Rampage List of Characters
THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RAPTORSRULE18. DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!!!!! Characters D-Team Max Taylor Max hasn't changed much except he is a little taller. He often thinks about his friends Rex and Chomp but he is still always happy. He is the first one to get a new dinosaur. He often plays with the new Dino-Controller, which gets on Ken's nerves often. Max has a crush on May. Max's new dinosaur is Sparks the Arrhinoceratops. Rex Owen/Ancient Rex is still the same except he is a little better at using technology now and often says that the tech. in Max and Zoe's time period is nothing but a couple of wires and different parts just screwed together and that it is nothing like how they make it in his time period. Rex misses Max and Zoe alot and often thinks about his buddy Ace. Rex knows how every knook and cranny of the Dino-Controller works and so is more skilled in using it. He has a crush on Violet. Rex's new dinosaur is Dash the Neovenator. Zoe Drake Zoe still is bossy and likes to tease the boys a lot. She doesn't wear pigtails anymore. Instead, she puts her hair in just one single ponytail. She misses Paris a lot. Zoe likes the new Dino-Controller but often has to ask Ken for help. She has a crush on Ken. Zoe's new dinosaur is Lamb the Lambeosaurus. Alpha Gang The Alpha Gang is the same except they have new dinosaurs. They have Ali the Alioramus, Irr the Irritator, and Dac the Dacentrurus. The Alpha Gang insisted on going back to Max and Zoe's time period with Rex when the new time machine was finished. Rex didn't know why but let them come anyway. Dr. Z says that he doesn't want to be dinosaur king anymore but the D-Team is sure that he does. The Alpha Gang usually helps the D-Team out of trouble so the D-Team trusts them to not just desert them in a time of trouble. New Characters Ken Ken is a bit mysterious at first but soon becomes a good friend of the D-Team. Ken seems like a genius to the D-Team because he invented the Dino-Controller and can use it more skillfully then any of the D-Team or the Alpha Gang's members. Ken often gets annoyed at Max for playing with the Dino-Controller and insists that he will break it. Ken is unaware that Zoe has a crush on him. Ken has two dinosaurs, Crystal and Comet the Cryolophosaurus. Violet Violet has Rex's personality of being calm and quiet. She often asks Rex about the future and wants to know what it is like. Violet is the kind of girl that is not obsessed with clothes and doesn't admire fashion. Instead of some fancy dress she would rather wear a T-shirt and jeans. Violet knows that Rex has a crush on her but keeps it a secret. Violet, like Ken, has two dinosaurs, Rascal and Rebecca the [Megalosaurus May May is unlike her friends Ken and Violet and has Max's personality. She often gets overexcited over dinosaur battles and sometimes even cheers for the dinosaurs when they win. May enjoys playing with all the dinosaurs when they are in chibi form and she is the one to usually calm them down when they get really rough with each other. May knows that Max has a crush on her and returns his feelings some. May also has two dinosaurs, Rainbow and Dazzle the Pachycephalosaurus. The Enemies Mirage Mirage is the leader of the Dino-Hunters, a group of teenagers who want to destroy the world by finding all the pieces of the cosmos stones and putting them back together. They use dinosaurs to look for them and want to collect all the dinosaurs so they can aid them in destroying the universe. Mirage usually freaks out the D-Team and the Alpha Gang when she is mad. Mirage is never seen fighting until the last couple of episodes. She fights with Cosmo, and Neptune then later fights with Calypso the altered Spinosaurus, who actually succeeded in destroying much of Earth, but was defeated after the D-Team went back in time. Nick Nick is the weakest teenager on the Dino-Hunters team and he is usually seen goofing off. He wears a baseball cap and has his Secret-Slasher on it. Nick first had the blue cosmos necklace then later got his hands on a piece of the purple cosmos stone and made a purple cosmos necklace out of it. Nick is first seen fighting with Joe the Jobaria which he later alters to be Mega Jobaria. Sean Sean is a bit stronger then Nick and usually wishes that Nick is not on the team. He wears his Secret-Slasher on his arm like the Dino-Bracers. Sean often reminds the D-Team of Ken and it is later revealed that the two were brothers. Sean is first seen with the red cosmos necklace but later finds a piece of the yellow cosmos stone and makes a yellow cosmos necklace. Sean is first seen fighting with Giga the Giganotosaurus, who he later alters into Mega Giganotosaurus. Kowaii Kowaii is the only member of the Dino-Hunters that is not a teenager. Kowaii is a four year-old that is strangely the most powerful of the Dino-Hunters besides Mirage. At first the D-Team laughed about Kowaii's name because Kowaii is Japanese for scary, but they soon found out that that was exactly what Kowaii was, she was very scary. When Kowaii thinks that she is being insulted she will get really mad and at times, she is so mad that Nick and Sean try to run away because Kowaii might hurt them. Kowaii first had the white cosmos necklace then later she came across a piece of the black cosmos stone and made it into a black cosmos necklace. Kowaii is first seen with Teddy the Sinraptor (who was named after the teddy bear that Kowaii carries around), who she later alters into Mega Sinraptor.